Vacation : Vampire
by Lavinia J. Roberts
Summary: The Bladebreakers, All Starz and White Tigers take a break after the Russian Championships in rural Russia. Little do they know there is a surprise lurking for a certain team...? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Vacation : - Vampire  
Summary: The Bladebreakers, All Starz and White Tigers take a break after the Russian Championships in rural Russia. Little do they know there is a surprise lurking for a certain team?  
Warning: Slight goriness, Horror  
Pairings: Lots…some unexpected and claimed by me :P  
Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade

This was inspired by a Vampire movie I was watching on the Sci Fi Channel on TV. I think it was called 'Breed'. Where the human race was fighting against the vampire race.  
This is sort of a different plot, well, an entirely different plot altogether. But I won't tell you as it would spoil my story. I had this sort of idea in my head for some time now. Not even my friends know either :P. Which is good. Hehe. Cause they won't know what is going to happen. I wrote this out as well. Not all of it. Just this chapter.

PLUS I HAVE SOME VISITORS DURING THIS STORY…I'll give you a clue…They are not posh :P

_italics - thoughts

* * *

_

Twas the middle of the night in the highlands of rural Russia. A bus drove on the narrow winding road through a dense forest. Teens, all around the age of 13 to 16 were sleeping soundly in the back. Where as the adults sat wide awake in the front.  
Bruce (A/N:- Tyson's dad) was driving carefully up the road to what looked like a run down mansion or castle right at the top of the hill. Snow was falling now, in heavy clumps that make the mansion look scarier.

Once they were at the mansions grand entrance, they stopped. Silently, the adults woke the tired teens up to see their vacation area after the Russian tournament

"Aw man, wake me up when we get there," Tyson moaned sleepily.

"Yo little dude, wake up. We are there," Tyson's grandpa shook him awake.

"Oh man," Tyson took on look at the spooky castle through the snow, "Whoa, no way am I sleeping in that. I'm staying on the bus!"

"Come on Tyson. Quit your bellyaching and get off the bus," Rei moaned.

However, another one who didn't want to get off the bus was the chief. Clearly he didn't like the castle either.

"Aw common chief, just think of it as Roberts mansion," Max said, trying to calm down the younger teen.

Kenny looked up at Max, trusting the teen as he nodded and gulped while getting up but clinging to Max's dungarees for protection.

---

Bruce had just dropped the last bag on the floor with a heavy sigh. He looked up and observed the mansion then the picture he had found in the vacation brochure. Judy approached him from behind also staring at the run down mansion before her.

"Man, what a dump!" A person moaned from behind.

Bruce turned round to give his son a glare, "Don't judge by its looks,"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Tyson waved his hand in dismissal, "Trust my dad to bring us all the way to nowheresville,"

The All Starz and White Tigers laughed.

"Guess that means that you no fan of horror movies?" Mariah teased.

Tyson just shot back a stern glare before heading to pick up his bags with the others.

Michael's blue eyes focused on a statue which looked like a werewolf beside the door. The same beast was on the other side as well in the same freaky stance.

"Hey Mike, you caught up in the chill dude?" Steve turned around and looked down at Michael.

"No, I'm fine," Michael rushed to catch up and walked beside Steve with Tyson just in front of him.

(A/N : This waiter just about to speak has a Transylvanian accent with a hint of Russian)

"Ah, you must be our new…guests," A man, 69, came slowly the stairs looking hungrily to the teens all staring at him.

Bruce greeted the old man with a warm handshake, "Nice to meet you at last,"

"And you," The man replied.

The man slowly walked behind an old mahogany desk, letting his hand run across it smoothly before tearing it away to read names on his guest book.

"Hmm, ah here you are. 5 rooms is that correct, Mr. Granger?"

"Sure is,"

The man turned his back and grabbed five keys all adjacent to one another. He turned around again and handed the keys to Bruce.

"Thanks,"

"No problem. No problem at all," He let his eyes linger on Michael before looking back at Bruce, "The rooms are up the right staircase and to your right. Your lucky, you have a nice view of our mountains,"

The man followed them up to just the beginning of the stairs and bowed to them as they passed. Then, suddenly he looked up at the passing Michael with grey eyes surrounded by red skin. And his mouth was crowded by fangs. Michael jumped back looking at the mans face with fear. But when Michael blinked, he was normal again.

"Enjoy your stay…Michael Parker,"

"Hey Mike! Stop lagging dude!" Eddy shouted down to Michael from the top of the stairs.

Michael ran up, but not before stealing another glance at the man before him.  
_  
I don't like the feel of this place… _

They walked up to their rooms in utter silence. And silently closed the door behind them.

----

A lone man, stood on a cliff letting his cape sway in the wind. While staring hungrily at the windows of the mansion.

* * *

My first chapter done of this. At the moment, I am writing the second chapter. But I am finding it hard to do. (Sweatdrop)  
If you like, **READ & REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Vacation : - Vampire  
Summary: The Bladebreakers, All Starz and White Tigers take a break after the Russian Championships in rural Russia. Little do they know there is a surprise lurking for a certain team?  
Warning: Slight goriness, Horror  
Pairings: Lots…some unexpected and claimed by me :P  
Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade

And the next chapter. I had difficulty writing the second chapter but I have managed to overcome it. This is my first ever fic with nearly most of the characters from the first series. So it is kinda paining me to write nearly every single line or so with all the teams in, so just bare with me.

I'm drabbling again, anyways, on with the fic!

_Italics - thoughts_

* * *

It was a beautiful morning as the cold Siberian sun rised above the mountains. The view was astounding to witness but however the bladers had more on their mind than eager sightseeing. 

Down at the breakfast buffet, the White Tigers were already satisfying their hunger for food before a loud voice interrupted their eating.

"Hey leave some for me!" Tyson whined, quickly stashing food on his plate.

"Oh Tyson I forgot you were such a pig," Mariah teased him, testing his patience.

"Oink!" Tyson replied.

"Oi Ty-master! What about us?" The All Starz had just walked in, apparently wanting their own fair share in the food.

"Than you had better get what you want. Because I'm starved!" Tyson replied, wolfing down some beans on toast.

"Somethings never change," Rei shook his head and continued to eat as best he could as he watched his fellow team mate down a slice of bread.

-----

After breakfast, Michael was walking alone in the rural forest beside the mansion. He let the snow beneath his feet crackle before he sat down on the coldest siberian snow overlooking the mansion. He admired the great view, the beautiful snow topped mountains that carried on in to the distance were mesmering to the eye.

A cold, but chilly breeze hit him from behind making his cap fall off and hit into the hard snow below him. Luckily he managed to retreive it without slipping down the slope.

_..Wait one moment...there is no wind_

Michael looked around. Nope. No breeze what so ever. As the trees were ever so still around him. There was nothing. Just the trees and shrubs.

He sat back down, relaxing.

"Your mine," An eery voice behind him whispered into his ear. Startling the young teen.

Michael breathed shakily, keeping his eyes at all times on the view in front of him. He didn't want to face who ever it was. He was just too shocked to move.

"Who are-" Michael cut his sentence short when he turned round and saw no one behind him.

He looked back at the view again. This time, contemplating the idea that he was mentally going insane if he was hearing voices and feeling breezes that weren't even there.

While in his trance, he didn't see or hear the snow ball that was coming fast from behind until it hit the back of his skull with force.

"Damn it!" Jumping up, he shaked his hair loose of the snow and scowled at the bush before him. Out jumped Tyson, looking slightly smug with himself that he had managed to hit an unsuspecting victim.

"Hehe, sorry Mike. But you were the only one staying still," Tyson said before retreating as Michael slowly walked up to him with a sinful stare.

Michael looked down and picked up some snow and rolled it up into a ball before playfully tossing it up in the air, "You had better start running cause this is gonna hit you if you don't use those little legs now,"

Tyson playfully laughed before dodging the snow ball fired at him, "Missed!"

"Oh..I won't miss next time,"

-----

It wasn't long before snow and darkness had set in the for the night. The teams, were all currently getting ready for their meal down at the restaurant in the mansion.

"What do you think I should wear Rei?" Mariah asked Rei for his personal opinion. Mariah took a hold of the two dresses one of which was pink that flaunted her curves or another which was black but smaller. (Like a little black dress)

"I don't care which one you wear you look gorgeous in both of them," Rei said dreamily.

Mariah gave him an intense glare before she hit his arm to knock him out of his current daydream, "I never took you for a pervert Rei,"

Rei sweat dropped, "I'm not,"

Mariah just smiled at him before putting on her pink dress.

----

"Urgh. Will you boys stop spraying Lynx all over yourselves just for once," Emily complained, wafting the offending male deodorant away from her nose.

"Do you want us to smell of male BO?" (Body Odour) Steve asked, while continuously hitting Eddy playfully with one of the pillows.

"Knock it off will ya! You're messing up my hair!" Eddy nagged grabbing the pillow off Steven and throwing back on the bed.

"Oooh sorry your highness," Steve laughed as he received a glare.

"Will all of you knock off your mindless bloody chat! I can't thing straight over here,"

They all turned to see Michael who was relaxing on the bed.

"What's your problem?" Eddy asked.

"You guys are my problem,"

"Sorry!" Both Eddy and Steve said in unison.

"Yeah. Whatever," was what Michael replied.

"Let's go down to whine and dine shall we my dearest?" Steve said bowing while gesturing a hand for Emily to clasp.

"Call me dearest once more and I will personally have your head on a platter,"

"Oohh low blow!" Eddy laughed while nudging Steve.

"Shut up and follow," Michael moaned, clearly his team mates grating on his already frustrated nerves.

* * *

Ai yah! Two chapters done. Phew. This is the chapter I had difficulty with since I really don't want it happening all at once. I usually tend to rush into things which on this story, I want to take it slow.  
Hope you like it so far,  
**Read & Review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Vacation : - Vampire  
Summary: The Bladebreakers, All Starz and White Tigers take a break after the Russian Championships in rural Russia. Little do they know there is a surprise lurking for a certain team?  
Warning: Slight goriness, Horror  
Pairings: Lots…some unexpected and claimed by me :P  
Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade

I didn't really quite have any difficulty writing this chapter up in my little notebook, as some of this chapter was supposed to be in chapter 2 (sweatdrop). So I kinda edited it to the way I want it now.

Sorry that this story has been on hiatus. I just wanted to get my 'Tough Times' story finished. Heh. And trying to get it finished I ended up making my b on my keyboard bust. So I had to get a new one. I'm rambling again!

**NOTE: If you get confused this is the next day from when they have their dinner. I know it does get kind of confusing lol.**

Anyways, on with the fic!

* * *

_NEXT DAY – At 22:30(time)_

Kai was recently coming back from his training in the forest. He walked up to the door as normal before a cutting breeze nearly knocked him full flat on his face. He managed to balance as his scarf whipped round him. He stood up normal again before studying the area around him. Nothing. Again, he walked up to the door this time, making it to the door itself without being blown over and opened the door.

"Ah yes, Kai Hiwatari. Did you like the view?"

Kai, not normally one for getting startled, jumped before turning around to look at the person who had said his name, "Oh…it's just you," Kai turned just to see the waiter looking down at him.

The waiter,69,looked unamused.

Kai walked past him and up the main stairs before turning right to the rooms.

Michael had watched the scenario from the entrance of the buffet room. _There's something not right here. _

He went running up the stairs and right up to the room he shared with his teammates. As soon as he had closed the door of the room, he quickly scrambled into bed and hid underneath the covers.

Steve, who had previously been in the shower came out of the room and noticed the quivering mass under the bed sheets. He gave a look of confusion before going over and quickly snatching the bed sheets off him.

"Hey what are you doing in bed so early huh?" Steve asked him.

"I just don't like the feel of this place," Michael replied, "I know this may sound unrealistic but…I think the waiter is a vampire,"

"Oh…puh-lease. Your letting this place go to your head," Steve laughed, "If you remember, there is no such thing as vampires, Mike,"

Michael looked up at Steve angrily, "I know what I saw and it was a vampire!"

Steve laughed, "Yeah Whatever Mike. If you want to come down to dinner or be a chump be my guest,"

Michael scowled at him and got his blankets back and hid behind them once more.

----

"Is he there?" A lone figure asked the man before him.

"Yes master. Along with his…how shall we say…counterparts," He laughed sinisterly.

The figure let out a growl, "Very good. Bring him to me. Tonight. I want to start as soon as possible and now would be that time,"

"But-But how shall I bring him to you?" The man grabbed the bottom of his master's cloak.

"Why…you're a waiter in that place. Surely you can't make him miss the delightful view,"

The two figures laughed.

----

It was the dead of night as all was still and quiet. The wind gently howled through the castle, as one man was awake.

The waiter was sitting down near a warm fire while reading out some unknown language from a piece of parchment in front of him.

Meanwhile, back upstairs in the All Starz room they were all sleeping peacefully. Well, 3 of them were anyway. Michael was tossing and turning in bed. His facial expression was one of pain and sweat. He moaned, as he thrashed around. Like he was trying to fight some unknown creature that was tormenting him. Suddenly he sat bolt upright.

His eyes were fixed on the toilet door in front of him, the sweat still dripping down his face. Then, he looked at the door of the room. Standing up, he slipped on his slippers (A/N: ahaha…oh erm sorry) and drearily walked to the door. He opened it and walked out, quietly shutting the door behind him. Then he walked down the corridor and the main staircase until he was near the entrance to the whole castle/mansion building itself.

Suddenly the waiter looked up from his faint whispering of words and watched as the boy walked towards the door.

He laughed, "Good boy. Go to your master," Until Michael was out of sight.

He opened the doors and went out into the cold Siberian air. He trudged slowly through the snow until he reached the top of the mountain and turned to face the mansion. Nothing but a dull expression on his face as he eyes looked gre(a)y rather than his normal blue ones.

A man out of the midst of shadows came up to him from behind, "You don't know how long I have waited to finally get you," He breathed, smelling at Michael's neck with blood lust. Then, the man opened his mouth to devour the teens young flesh eagerly as the teen hissed in pain at the bite. The teen had came out of his reverie and started to fall to the ground to fight the being off. But it was no use. He was just too strong.

After that, the vampire let go of him. Letting him fall to the ground into a daze in his own pool of fresh blood. The blood gushed out, surrounding the boy.

The man in the cape wiped his mouth clean with his white sleeve and looked down at the teen. He was quite satisfied with himself to say the least. But he knew the boy was dying. He then took a vile of red fluid from the inside of his cape and pulled the boys head to face his.

He dropped the contents of the vile into the boy's mouth. Some of the fluid missed his mouth and drooled down the side of his face on either side. But the vampire lowly laughed as he watched the wound on the boy's neck start to quickly heal.

* * *

I will leave it there. Hehe. Suspense is my main goal in stories. I sooo want to tell everyone the plot but...it will spoil the story so..I can't!  
But thanks for all the reviews so far for my story. Really appreciate it!  
**_Read & Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Vacation : - Vampire  
Summary: The Bladebreakers, All Starz and White Tigers take a break after the Russian Championships in rural Russia. Little do they know there is a surprise lurking for a certain team?  
Warning: Slight goriness, Horror  
Pairings: Lots…some unexpected and claimed by me :P  
Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade

I actually started this as soon as I updated the story with my last chapter upload. Cause I was so bored. Hmm I don't know how long this story is actually going to be. Since I don't write mine up in a pad then type it up on the computer. Cause I just get impatient with typing things up. (sweatdrop)

Anyways, thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter (if there are going to be any with my now constant updating)

On with the fic!

* * *

It was a fine morning at the mansion and everyone had had a great lie in on their day off. Most of them were downstairs in the buffet lounge eating their way through a delicious breakfast; others were out training with their blades.

Eddy yawned as he woke up, "God I slept like a log,"

"Yeah? Well don't snore next time you are a log," Steve moaned. He had the pillow over his head. How it wasn't suffocating him Eddy didn't know.

Eddy grinned, "Speak for yourself Steve," Then he noticed something, "Wow…give Michael a world record,"

"Oh?" Steve asked why, slightly confused about why Michael should receive a world record.

Eddy pointed at Michael's bed, "He must be up along with Emily. Let's go and congratulate him!"

They both laughed and got ready to go downstairs.  
- - -

"Oh my god, do you never stop analysing people?" Tyson moaned, clearly not in a good mood on this following morning.

"I never analyse people in their food habits. Especially not yours," Emily hissed, grabbing a bun from the nearest plate.

"Heh. Then stop complaining then!"

"Tyson please! I don't want you two arguing," Kenny interrupted the furious pair.

"Sorry I forgot that you two were together," Tyson stuck his tongue out at Kenny playfully.

Kenny blushed beetroot red and Emily looked ready to explode.

"Hey guys! Leave any for us?" Eddy shouted as he came in and sat down next to a red Emily.

"Oh yeah. Loads for once," Max nodded, "Over there,"

"Thanks," Eddy replied.

Steve was the only one who looked concerned, "Hey where's Mike?"

"No idea," Emily replied, "I didn't see him in bed when I woke up. He must of went for a stroll in the woods,"

- - - -

There, in the forest laid Michael. The one they were looking for. His eyes twitched as he started to wake up and he yawned tiredly.

He used his arms to prop himself up and look around himself. He looked stunned, to actually see the forest around him. He sat up into the snow to only find he was covered in blood.

_God. What did I do last night. _

He then got up fully to shake himself rid of the snow caked on his body. He felt…different. He felt stronger in some way. But not much different in any other way. He would study himself when he got back to hotel. But not before he asked himself some questions.

Why the hell-on earth was he in the forest and not in bed? He could remember going to bed after all and not staying outside. And most importantly, why was he bleeding? Or was it someone else who had been bleeding? Since he didn't feel any pain of a wound. Or see one for that matter.

Oh well, it was in the past now and it didn't matter. But the blood sure dwelled on his mind though. But…no one was there. And by the looks of things that was a lot of blood so someone was either there with him or it was his own, but where would it of came from if it was his own? He got annoyed with the bout of too many questions on his mind he shrugged them off and managed to get up to the two-door mansion.

He opened the door and walked in. Closing the door with a loud slam. He had notified that no one came to greet or so 'oh my god where you been?' in caring sorta way but not like that had bothered him. He wanted to get something checked out so he headed straight to his room.

Once there, he went right into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Then looked into the bathroom mirror. He looked closely at himself. Nope. No wounds what so ever anywhere on his face. He ran his hands down his neck until he hissed sharply with pain.

But what confused him. Was that, nothing was there at all. So why on earth would it hurt him so? Another thing that he pondered about was why his head hurt so much like he had been partying the night away?

Then something came to him. The waiter, He remembered the waiter as the vampire. Maybe it was him? Vampires loved blood. But…why on earth did he not have a wound?

"Hey Mike! Where have you been?"

He jumped at the sound of his name and turns round only to see Steve approaching him, concerned.

Michael was contemplating whether he should tell Steve or not what had happened. But they were friends after all and most importantly he had his trust.

"I've been in the forest," He turns his back on Steve trying to hide the blood on his Pyjamas.

"What time till?"

"I…don't know,"

His hand reaches out and turns me around, He notices the blood on him and he looks shocked.

"Mike? Where's the…blood come from?"

"I wish I could tell you that question too. But I don't know that either," I halt him before he asks me if I have a wound, "And no, I don't have a wound either. Though my neck sure does hurt,"

I run my hand over it again and I hiss. He grabs Michael's head and turns it to the side to get a better look.

"Nope nothing,"

"I know," I agree, "I checked it myself,"

"Go and get a shower. I'll go and get Bruce,"

* * *

And another chapter down.

I like the way this is heading. Though the main thing is I leave it at crucial points at the end of each chapter. ' To make you wait. I'm sorry.

Thanks to all the people that have reviewed so far and now.

**_Read & Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Vacation : - Vampire  
Summary: The Bladebreakers, All Starz and White Tigers take a break after the Russian Championships in rural Russia. Little do they know there is a surprise lurking for a certain team?  
Warning: Slight goriness, Horror  
Pairings: Lots…some unexpected and claimed by me :P  
Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade

Damn. I'm on a roll with this so far. But with my constant updates comes boredom. So I probably won't write anymore once I get up to a certain point to have a break.

Enjoy the constant updates cause they won't last long.

* * *

"No Steve Please! Don't tell him anything!" Michael yelled, grabbing Steve's wrist.

Steve looked round again, "But…there might be something wrong,"

"Wrong? Wrong!" Michael laughed, "Does it look like something is wrong with me?"

Steve acknowledged me, "Er..no. But Mike, just to be sure,"

Michael looked at him, uneasy. Maybe Steve was right. But he just didn't want to be blamed for something he might not have done.

He simply nodded and gulped before undoing his shirt. Steve nodded back and walked out. Once he was gone, Michael made a break for it.

He snatched as many clothes and stuff he needed to escape from this place as quickly as possible before Steve came back with Bruce. He knew this was wrong. But it couldn't be helped.

Once he had all of his stuff gathered into a bag and quickly made his way out of the castle. Sneaking past Bruce's door as he went and then running to the double doors to the outside.

"And where might you be going?"

He turned round, startled. It was the waiter looking at him ever so curiously with a tilted head. He was smiling wickedly down at him.

"What do you want?"

"Why…I was just merely wanting to know where you are going," He stated simply, gesturing at the bag with his hand.

"I'm going for a picnic. That alright with you!"

"By yourself? Don't you think those woods are a tad bit dangerous for a little young man like you?"

Michael scowled at him, "Shut up and leave me alone," Before he turned round and headed out. Slamming the door angrily. _Who does that…vampire think he is anyway? _

He ran, in to the dense forest. Tripping up on mere twigs and rocks as he desperately tried to get away. In his slight panic and confusion he hit a large rock in front of him.

He grasped his knee in agony before falling into the cold snow. He looked to the side where the rock was and growled at it before saying, "God damn rock!" And bashed it again this time, with his bag.

Just as suddenly as he stood up, a flash of pain hit him in the head and neck.

"I'm glad to see you already want my company,"

- - - -

"Yeah Bruce he should be right in – here," Steve looked around the empty bathroom with Michael no where in sight. And it definitely looked like he hadn't had a shower either.

"Shit," Was all Steve muttered as he picked up Michael's crumpled Pyjama's off the floor.

"No matter Steve. We can test this clothing he was wearing. And I guess that's it right?"

Steve nodded, "But…what if he's...you know - ,"

"Panicked and ran off. Don't worry he won't get far in that weather," He noted and walked out to his own room to study the clothing.

However, Steve looked worried. He was worried because he and Michael promised just to be sure. But now, he had ran off and to top it all off, Bruce wasn't even worried at all about it.

- - - -

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?" Michael yelled through his pain.  
"Your power and my name...is irrelevant," He placed his hand out in front of, right over the boy. Then suddenly, slowly, began to clench his hand.

Michael howled even more in pain, "What are you…doing to me?"

Before he knew it, he (Michael) was flung into the nearest tree by the power of the man behind him. The man then stopped and looked at the boy with a devilish smile.

"I want…to know your name," Michael choked,

"Not like it will make a difference but…my name is Karkoff," He grabbed Michael's shirt at its hem and tore it right down the middle, "And you…my boy, are what I need,"

"What you…need?" Michael then curled up to the tree as the man slowly approached him. Michael gasped, he had…fangs! He was right! This place did have vampires!

"Shit! You fucking stay away from me!" Michael cried, trying his best to crawl away.

"You know it is pointless running away. You are already mine," He lifted his hand up once more and Michael was dragged back to Karkoff, "Look at yourself, boy. It is already happening,"

Michael was breathing harshly before he looked down at his chest. All his veins…were now a deep shade of purple. And a weird shaped object implanted in his chest. He touched it, curious to know what it is but the Karkoff stopped him.

"That is how I control you. And touching it. You are signing you own death sentence," Karkoff smiled down at the boy before going down to his own level.

"Why me for your stupid plans!" Michael asked, disgusted.

"Cause you, my boy, are one of four with a lot of power which I need," Karkoff replied, stroking the boys face, "And you are my little puppet on a string to get that power I need,"

"Fuck off! I won't be used for your…ahhhh!" Michael hissed and Karkoff had his hand raised right in front of the purple kite shaped jewel and twisted his hand menacingly.

"You will listen to me as long as you have that jewel," He growled lowly, while releasing his hold to let Michael relax once more.

Michael hid behind his fringe before saying, "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

I will get repetitive strain injury at this rate. I can see it happening now.

Oh and by the way, I have a new one shot coming. Its another Steve/Michael called 'Naturists at work' lol I'll leave your imagination for the story though.

Read & Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Vacation Vampire  
Summary:  
Warnings:  
Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade  
Pairings: Many

Another chapter of this is going to be done and dusted right after my little Michael/Steve one shot. Thanks to all the people that have reviewed the story so far and thank you for your support. I really appreciate it!

Karkoff is my own OC character to use in this fiction. So don't steal the guy. Just ask. 

On with the fic!

* * *

"Do you really want to know?" Karkoff replied, looking down at the young teens face wondering whether did he really have the guts to do what he wanted him to do.

"Yeah,"

Karkoff leaned into the boy next to his ear and said, "Kill,"

Michael gasped, shock written all over his face with the thought of being able to kill, "...Why?"

"I need you and your other team mates power to become invincible,"

Michael cursed under his breath, "I won't do it,"

"You have no choice," Karkoff reminded him eyeing the jewel up inside Michael's chest.

"Kill them, and I will spare your life. But all your power belongs to me, Karkoff bargained.

Michael looked up to him. How could he kill the friends who had been caring for him and looking out for him like any friend would? How could he be as selfish to allow their lives to be taken while he survived with the guilt?

With pain and all out guilt he replied, "Fine. I'll do your job. But the bargain…"

"The bargain will be kept. However if you fail your job I will have no choice but to kill you for your behaviour," Karkoff hissed lowly, before he turned to walk off into the shrub.

"Hey wait! What do I do now?"

Karkoff turned and looked at the teen, "Do not go back, but hunt for them. Trick them if needs be to get them alone,"

Michael didn't understand what he meant by hunt for them until a picture of his team mates smiling faces came to mind. He simply nodded and let Karkoff walk away from him. Leaving him to dwell on his thoughts.

- - - -

"This…blood. It's nothing like I have ever seen before," Bruce studied the screen before him as signals of an unknown blood type flashed up on the screen.

"Hello Bruce I brought you some coffee," A woman with medium length blonde hair came in to greet the man with a tray of coffee and biscuits.

"Thanks," Bruce thanked Judy before sipping some coffee.

"It's no problem," she smiled at him, than looked at his screen, "Oh. What are you doing Bruce?"

He settled his cup back down, "Just checking some blood samples,"

"Whose?" Judy asked curiously.

"Michael's. Steve came to me this morning saying that Michael was covered in blood. Though Michael took off before I had the chance to ask him,"

"Oh. How come I was informed?" Judy eyed Bruce suspiciously.

"Couldn't find you,"

"Don't think you can fool me," Judy replied playfully.

Bruce laughed, "Nothing passes you now does it?"

Judy shook her head before looking down on his level at the laptop's screen.

Bruce took in the closeness and uncomfortably tried to shuffle away from her to the other side. Though he couldn't resist a look at Max's mother.  
Judy noticed this and turned to face Bruce a look once so serious now so seductive as she leant into to kiss him. But before she could reach his lips the laptop in front of them beeped loudly, startling them both.

Bruce studied the screen closely as he read the details, "Bloody Hell,"

"What is it?"

"That blood. Its not human…it's saying its vampire," Bruce looked up at Judy with shock written all over his face.

"But...it can't be!" Judy sounded just as flabber gasted as Bruce did.

"It can. I have just done a retest. Its saying the same results," Bruce replied to Judy.

"Oh Michael," Judy mumured, worrying for the young teen, "Does this mean?"

"It might. Only if he has actually drank the blood of the vampire or it went into any wounds he might have had than yes, he is a vampire," Bruce cut in.

Judy gasped and took a step back before a tear made its way down her face.

Bruce looked up to her with a sympathetic face and got up to comfort her. He hugged her tightly, until she pulled just a little away from him to look into his brown eyes. Bruce looked deeper into her eyes, losing all trail of thought as desire seeped into his head. They both leaned into each other as lips met in lust.

Both of them couldn't resist each other much longer. Hands flew all over each of their bodies like they were trying to catchup on what they had lost.

Guilt hit Bruce as he pulled away from Judy lips and body, "We can't. Charlie," (A/N: A name for Max's dad. Just made it up out of randomness)

Judy looked at him sadly before stroking her hand across his cheek and leaving the room.

* * *

Omg! The plot deepens! A little shorter than where I usually end chapters but its fine. 

Read & Review!


End file.
